Edge welded bellows seals are used in various applications, including commercial and military applications, for sealing fluids. Many applications involve the sealing of fluids in connection with rotating devices and machinery. Edge welded bellows seals, which are also referred to as “non-pusher” type seals, are often utilized for applications with various speeds, pressures, and fluid conditions, as well as in higher operating temperatures and conditions, including conditions in which low hysteresis is desired.
It has been observed, however, that during high temperature conditions, the reaction due to an imbalance of materials or their distribution may result in an adverse twisting moment. Such conditions may lead to seal face coning, and can affect the operation of the seal.